Thoughts on Marching Band
by oboefae
Summary: Marching band drabbles. Not 100 of them, but quite a few, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_A/N: Look, a drabble! I love these short little things. So. This is basically catharsis. We have a new director and it's my last year and everything sort of hit me today. There probably won't be 100 of these. I can't believe I'm even posting this one. Here's how it'll go: I'll write them according to the prompts I found, and then, if they aren't too personal, I'll post them. Sound good?_

**Beginnings**

Keep it together. Don't think about it.

Don't think about how this is your last year.

How you're not going to Nationals.

How everything feels uncertain.

Don't think about any of that. Think about other things.

Think about leading the band.

About Disney World.

About doing your best.

It's the beginning of a new year.

There are so many possibilities.

So many maybes.

Maybe you'll love your new director.

Maybe you'll love the show.

Maybe you'll hate them both.

(Don't think about that, either.)

For now, just treasure your friends,

be patient with the rookies,

and hope for the best.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews might make me feel better._


	2. Chapter 2: Triangle

_A/N: So, what to say. Our band has three directors. One of them left so we have a new one this year, which is a cause for much worry/alarm. This basically came out of a discussion in the bandroom. Three directorstriangle, but not the love triangle that most people expect. That would be gross and awkward._

**Triangle**

Three directors. A triangle, but not in the way that you're thinking. Get your mind out of the band room.

The old triangle was familiar. You knew who to go to for what. Apart, they were great, but together, they were awesome. They were the keystone of the band, and it was sturdy. Nothing, not failed levies or raw rookies or unhappy judges could knock it down.

But when you change one angle, the others have to change, too, and you're not yet sure how that's going to work, what it will be like. It's untested. And it worries you.

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3: Green

_A/N: Another one! Now if only someone other than my beta-er would review..._

_Disclaimer: Do I really need one for this? Let's see... I don't own the rookies, nor were any hurt in the writing of this drabble._

**Green**

The rookies are green. _So_ green. You'd forgotten how raw they'd be. I mean really. How hard is it to start with your left foot? To mark time in time? To keep your toes up? They're infuriating! How many times do you have to tell them not to move at attention? Or talk? Or laugh?

But patience is a virtue. So you bite your tongue. You try not to lose your temper. You try to remember that you haven't always known how to march, that it isn't natural, that you had to learn, too. But it's tough. God, it's tough.

* * *

_A/N: I'm a review whore. So review!_


	4. Chapter 4:Breakfast

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm gone all next week, so this is it for a while. Hopefully I'll get to write some while I'm gone, but I'll probably focus more on Wicked, since I haven't written any drabbles for that for several weeks. I'm a bad author._

**Breakfast**

McDonald's. 8:00 AM. You've been on the bus all night. Nobody looks good. You're eating in a public restaurant in your PJs. Your hair refuses to behave. The people behind the counter are giving you funny looks. You haven't brushed your teeth since yesterday morning. The line for the restrooms goes out the door into the parking lot.

But you don't care, at least, not much. You've seen each other in worse shape than this. Well, the rookies haven't, and they look slightly horrified, but they'll get over it. You did. It's not important. Other stuff matters so much more.

* * *

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Deja vu

_A/N: I'm back! And writing! Which, I'm sad to say, I did very little of last week, which is why this is being posted today instead of Sunday. Sorry. Thanks for all the reviews, I never expected so many!_

**Déjà vu**

"All right, guys, one more time!"

Wait. Didn't he just say that? Like half an hour ago? The mellophones have been counting, and we've run this set four times since the first time he said "One more time!" And that doesn't even begin to cover the fact that we ran it eleven times before that. Come on! Everyone's back marching in a straight line at a perfect eight-to-five. How hard can it be to keep the lines straight? So yeah, we're all a little frustrated. But will we tell him that? No. Will we tell him that practice was supposed to be over fifteen minutes ago? Of course not. We aren't suicidal. We'll just keep marching, and do what he tells us, and buy him a watch for senior night.

* * *

_Even though I didn't expect them, I really like them, so review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Making Wishes

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I went for a long time without going to band at all, which severely limited my chances for inspiration. The season's started up again now, though, so updates should come more frequently._

**Making Wishes**

A day of band camp is full of little wishes:

_Please, let us put our arms down._

_I wish they'd give us water._

_Please let the mommies have popsicles for us._

_I wish we had an egg so we could fry it on the black top._

_I wish they'd turn down the Dr. Beat._

_Dear God, no more run-throughs!_

But it's also full of big wishes:

_I hope our first show goes well._

_I hope the guard uniforms are as cool as they sound._

And most importantly:

_I hope we have a good season._

That's the one that keeps us going.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
